I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Sybylle
Summary: Songfic/Deathfic.....05x?


Disclaimer: The song is not mine and so is the character. Only the idea of this fiction is mine.  
Author's Note: the song is in_ italic_, its a multiple flashback fic so all flashback will be in **bold**

I don't want to miss a thing  
by: Sybylle

As I look into the eyes of my lover for over 50 years, I know that today will be our last. The nurses took my beloved Wufei into the intensive care unit after his last heart attack. He got it when our grand-daughter told us about being pregnant with Heero and (dare I say it.... don't kill me please no flames either) Relena's grand-son. The first heart attack was when they announced they were engaged. I spent the last 24 hours by your side, watching your heart monitor and your face as you breathe slowly and slower.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

**I think back to the day of our wedding, I was so nervous that I never had so much trouble sleeping. It was like you sensed it because you came to my room and you held my hand till I was sound asleep. When I woke up the next morning you were still by my side, lightly snoring. I couldn't resist and I took a picture waking you at the same time. Such a shame that you had to go on a mission that day. I was so worry that I couldn't close my eyes thinking you could never return to me and that I would have lost you.**

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you. Babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Now it is my time to hold your hand through the night. Like you have done to me since you found out I was a girl. I had cursed my nightmares before I met you, then I started to bless them and one day I found out that I had no more nightmares... Only dreams of you by my side.**

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I got on the bed with you. Putting my head over your heart listening to the soft lullaby it makes as each beat gets you further away from this plane of existence. I look at your face and realized that we went through so much in so little time.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**When you found out about my real gender was by pure accident, literally. I was coming back from a mission and my gundam was shot. It was spinning like a kite in a hurricane, until it reaches the ground where it crashed. You took me to the only Doctor you knew... Sally. What you didn't knew is that she was alone in the infirmary and that she told you to stay and help her. I was so afraid to die that I hold your hand like a lifesaver. You looked at me and smiled, a real true smile, not your usual smirk.**

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

**Then Sally cut off my clothes, starting by my pants. There was nothing unusual there so she began to cut through my shirt only to be stopped by something in the way... my bra. She stood still long enough for you to turn around and see what had stunned her. I only saw your face getting red, then white before I closed my eyes, fainting from the pain, only hearing you telling me to not leave you alone, not again...**

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**I didn't understand why you had told me to not leave you again at first. When I was out of danger, I asked you why and the answer shut me up. You told me, that you were seeing the same scene you saw when Meiran died. Followed by the explanation of who Meiran was. She was a fighter and your wife. And she died while fighting for what she believed the most: justice..**

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Not long after that accident we fell in love. We were 17 and the war had ended. When I got pregnant, was when we told the truth to the others: about Wufei and I who were a married couple and the fact that I was indeed female when my water broke during the announcement. That day: Meiran and Solo Maxwell Chang were born.**

So many years later, I am in the arms of my love as I know that our time on this plane of existence is nearly over. I look at your face before I kiss you on the lips one last time, making you smile, as I can feel myself go to sleep... to never wake up as the last sound I hear is the heart monitor flat lining.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

Meiran and Solo arrived, only to see their mother and father, both dead in the same bed from natural cause. The next week, the monument honoring the bodies of two Gundam pilots was put in the cemetery. There was only one inscription on it:

"Here lies the bodies of

Serenity "Duo" Maxwell Chang and Wufei Chang

They loved each other in Life

As they will love each other in Death

Rest in Peace"


End file.
